In “free-play” online games, access to a game is free. The user can play the game, if they so choose, without spending any money. Gameplay to simply progress in level and/or power is typically called “grinding.” If a player fishes to forego “grinding”, they can purchase virtual items, such as power ups, which will make their progression more rapid and/or efficient.
In free-to-play games, a small segment of the users spend a surprisingly large amount of money, most payers spend some money, and a few active players spend little or no money. By allowing every user, no matter the difference in the particular user's spending level, to view and access virtual items or value from the same virtual store section, an opportunity is lost to extract additional value from users inclined to spend relatively more money. Additionally, when the users that are less inclined to spend money are made aware of the ability of other users to spend more to get ahead in the game, users that spend less may be discouraged and thus driven out of the game.